


The Morning After (Is Both the Hardest and the Sweetest Part)

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Characters, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kala is contemplative (as always), M/M, Multi, Nomi and Amanita are the voices of reason, Polyamory, Post-Season/Series Finale, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Thinking of her love and her husband as being the “same” in any sense is strange, and looking towards the bed, seeing them lying close, breathing slow, is even stranger. Kala's stomach churns, both hunger and anxiety, and she wishes she was still asleep, oblivious and unaware of the mess she’s gotten herself into.





	The Morning After (Is Both the Hardest and the Sweetest Part)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [На следующее утро](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522618) by [fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018), [sige_vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic)



Kala’s the first to wake up, and it’s only fitting. It’s early, and she’s always been a morning person, especially compared to Rajan, whose favorite meal to make is breakfast, although he can never get up in time for it . Wolfgang is the same, Kala has felt him wake far later than most other Berliners (and she’s been well aware of their time differences ever since she decided that the fact that they were indeed a different species of human made more sense than Wolfgang being a demon sent by Ganesha). 

Thinking of her love and her husband as being the “same” in any sense is strange, and looking towards the bed, seeing them lying close, breathing slow, is even stranger. Her stomach churns, both hunger and anxiety, and she wishes she was still asleep, oblivious and unaware of the mess she’s gotten herself into.

She’s happy, she can’t deny that, and she was exceptionally happy last night with both of them, together, under the sheets. Her mind is filled with memories she can’t shake— and doesn’t want to— but it’s still new territory that leaves her more confused and overwhelmed than ever.

When she pads into the kitchen of the cluster and friends’ shared suite, she finds Nomi and Amanita, already sitting at the counter drinking coffee and beaming at each other. She can’t help but smile at their love, while simultaneously admire the simplicity and honesty of it. There’s never been any doubt between them on whether they were meant for each other; they’re connected in their own way, almost like sensates, and the love Kala feels through Nomi is palpable, honest, and comes easy. It seems to be the same with Riley and Will, with Lito and Hernando, and she wonders: if she can’t feel that certain about Rajan, are they meant to be? Is she just wasting his time?

And what about Wolfgang? God, Wolfgang...she’d doubted him more than he ever deserved, and in her defense circumstances were always changing and becoming more complex, and there were so many factors that played a part in deciding what she deserved, just as well as what he deserved or what Rajan deserved, and it’s so much that she can’t even dwell on it for longer than a few minutes or she’ll feel like she’s going in circles again, unsure of anything and everything, so she can’t be sure of Wolfgang, even though she thinks she may be, but—

    “Morning, Kala,” Nomi says, putting her coffee cup down and turning to face her. Amanita greets her as well, smile lighting up her face as she looks away from a pamphlet about the best restaurants in Paris. As soon as she sees Kala’s expression, though, her face falls a bit.

    “What’s up? You’re contemplative, I recognize that look in your eye.”

Kala sighs. “I am. I expected Nomi to say that first, though, seeing as she’s the one who can actually access all my feelings.”

Nomi raises her eyebrows. “There’s a _ lot  _ of feelings going on in my head right now.” She gives Amanita a look, and Kala knows what she’s communicating; all of the cluster had a bit of fun last night. Actually, a lot of fun.

Amanita’s lips curl into a wicked smirk for just a fraction of a second, barely there, glance aimed at her girlfriend— correction:  _ wife! _ — before she looks back at Kala and shrugs.

“Nom’s told me enough about you over the years, I can tell. Besides, you’re pacing and not jumping at this box of croissants over here, which are,” she pauses for dramatic effect, “to  _ die _ for.”

Kala takes one, nibbling at the corner as she tries to focus on anything else — the fact that they’re all healthy and alive, the fact that BPO is no longer hunting them or any other sensates, the fact that they’re in  _ Paris! _ — but she needs to talk everything out. It’s the only way she knows how to solve problems, and she doesn’t want to ruin Nomi and Amanita’s first morning as a married couple, but with the way they’re looking at her, she figures she’s serving as decent entertainment right now.

    “Okay,” she says, taking a deep breath. “Last night, Rajan, Wolfgang and I...we all...we did…we...”

    “You had sex,” Nomi says bluntly, and when Amanita gasps, even squeals a bit, Kala’s both relieved that she’s finished the sentence for her, and also humiliated at the truth. She suddenly _really_ wishes she wasn’t an early riser, imagining the tranquility that Wolfgang and Rajan must be feeling to be fast asleep and unconscious. 

    “How did you know?” Kala asks, and it’s a stupid question, a rhetorical reflex that makes her want to slap herself. “Never mind, don’t answer that, clearly you know, you must know all the details too!”

Amanita giggles, but follows suit when Nomi reaches over to place a hand atop Kala’s.

    “Breathe,” she urges. “It’s all okay.”

    “I think this is a good thing,” Neets says, and Kala must look surprised because she nods, genuine. “Really.”

Kala bites her lip. “It was wonderful, believe me, but I have very little experience in the bedroom with one man let alone two at the same time...it felt so right, but I think perhaps it was wrong of me. Of all of us.”

Nomi ponders this for a moment, thinking of the correct response. “Wolfgang didn’t have any issue with it, did he?” 

Kala shakes her head. 

    “And Rajan? He was all for it?”

Kala can’t help but smile. A gasp of a laugh leaves her mouth once she finally lets go of a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. “He was...very happy with what happened last night. More so than I ever would have imagined.”

Amanita squeezes her hand. “And you?”

Kala stares at her shoes, blushing. She can’t lie to Amanita, definitely can’t lie to Nomi; she couldn’t even if she wanted to. And Neets is looking at her, soft and earnest and interested without expecting anything in return, and so she nods, letting herself admit it. 

How can she say it wasn’t glorious, to watch a man she’s laid beside for years touch a man she’s only dreamt of being in the same room with? To watch reality and the impossible combine, creating a fantasy that exists in the here and now rather than somewhere in a corner of her mind that she doesn’t know how to explain, at least not scientifically speaking? Four hands were on her skin rather than two, peeling off lace, freeing inhibitions she’d only let thrive in her subconscious, and she’d always needed this kind of release, this kind of intimacy. How could she not have enjoyed Rajan’s eyes on her as she kissed Wolfgang, as she clambered in his lap and fumbled with his belt buckles, giddy knowing that someone else she loved was there to witness this crucial moment, this long-awaited first time and attest to its truth? And how could she not have been into letting Rajan trail kisses down her stomach, to the apex of her thighs, while watching from Wolfgang’s eyes and feeling his own desire and appreciation mix into her own?

    “I was also happy,” Kala answers. Her voice is shy but inside she’s suddenly brimming with self-awareness, knowing she has taken what she wants and she could do it again in a matter of minutes. 

    “Good,” Nomi replies, squeezing her hand. “That’s what you deserve.”

Kala lets that thought sink in. Allowing herself love, let alone deserving it, has been difficult all her life because she’s never felt connected to anyone who made it feel  _ right.  _ Wolfgang certainly changed that for her, and as for Rajan...well, she thinks their relationship has changed more in the past few weeks than it has in two years, all for the better, of course.

    “I told you sex was something to honor,” Sun says, snapping Kala out of her introspection as she appears behind Nomi in nothing but her bra and underwear. In seconds, they’re both in her room, beside her as she looks on a bit dreamily at a sleeping, lightly snoring Mun. 

    “You were right,” Kala says.   
    “Almost always are,” Nomi chimes in, and Sun gives them a soft smile before pushing closer to her boyfriend, leaving them alone in the kitchen again. 

    “Was that Sun?” Amanita asks, then puts her hand up for a high five when Nomi nods. “I’m getting so good at this.”

Kala sits, finally relaxing, and they discuss day trip plans for the weeks ahead while enjoying far too many croissants than they should. Nomi texts the others to let them know there’s breakfast prepared— they could just visit, but they’re trying to respect privacy, especially after knowing what went down between all of them and their significant others last night— and Kala’s mind instantly goes to Wolfgang. More specifically, how he’ll be waking up sooner or later to a bed without Kala but with Rajan, and she isn’t sure how he’ll react.

    “So I suppose I should go check on my... _ men _ now,” she says, unsure of the correct word. Neets hands her a plate of two croissants, and gives her a wink. 

    “No worries,” she encourages, reaching over to rub her shoulder briefly. “There’s no need to be conventional in this world, and especially not in our family.” 

Kala can’t help but notice the way Nomi’s eye’s light up when Neets refers to the cluster as  _ family,  _ the way she slides closer ever so slightly and takes her hand, even though she had only just let go of it to take another sip of her coffee. 

    “Hey!” Amanita whisper-yells once Kala’s halfway down the hallway. “If my mom can have three husbands, who says you can’t have two?”

Kala laughs, she can’t help it, and Neets and Nomi laugh with her. But there’s sincerity in Neets’ words, and something about her statement that strikes her exactly in a place where she needed it. She feels almost like she’s set free.

  
  
  
  


Wolfgang wakes up to a hand wrapping around his arm, and he instinctively moves closer before he’s even aware of what he’s doing. He shifts, murmuring in contentment in a half-asleep daze, but then a faint scent of cologne— men’s cologne, one he’s definitely smelt before but he’s not too familiar with it— wafts past his nostrils and he knows he’s not going to be able to fall back asleep.

He twists to face the owner of the hand, still warm and loose around his bicep, and is only half surprised at the sight before him. How could he forget about Rajan, who kissed him so eagerly the night before, timid but then moving like he’d known him for his whole life? 

Wolfgang moves in closer, wanders his own fingertips over to an exposed stretch of skin between his shirt and underwear, and greets Rajan with a smile once his eyes open. 

    “Is it morning already?” he mumbles, and a grin immediately forms on his lips when he meets Wolfgang’s eyes. 

    “It is,” he replies, and he can feel himself flirting, with his eyes and with his words, in a way that he hasn’t in a long time. “And if we’re lucky, it’ll be an even better day than yesterday was.” 

Rajan raises his eyebrows slightly, then reaches up a hand to rub his forehead, then the back of his neck. “I certainly hope so.”

Wolfgang’s distracted, his eyes scanning the veins in Rajan’s arms, the flex of his bicep as his arm falls back to his side, and then the lick of his lips as he meets his eyes. It’s all so nonchalant, so effortless yet daring, and Wolfgang relishes in the moment.  

It’s different from how he’s flirted with Kala in the past, in a way he can’t pinpoint, but it’s not any better, just as it’s not any worse. It’s just new. 

    “Then I’d say we should get up and see what comes our way,” he replies.

Rajan sits up alongside him, hand brushing his for a second that feels both far too long and far too short. There’s a moment of shyness before he lifts up the duvet, stepping into his slippers, and when he opens the door, he checks to make sure Wolfgang is following.

    “I’m sure there’ll be more croissants,” Rajan says, and he can tell Wolfgang is smiling without even turning around. 

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the finale, I had a lot of mixed feelings about Kala/Wolfgang/Rajan (and I still kind of do whenever I think about the technicality of it all), but I have to admit I adore the unexpected dynamic between these two. I ship both Kala/Wolfgang and this OT3, so I wanted to write a piece that explored them both— and I'm just dreaming of what happens after the finale, so expect a lot more Sense8 fics coming soon!  
> Feel free to give me feedback or requests, both are welcomed, in the comments here or at my Tumblr under the same username!


End file.
